The Star of the West
by elisecapella1
Summary: She has two different identities. In the wizarding world she is Capella Black, Heiress of Nightingale Hall, daughter of ruthless death eater Bellatrix Lestrange. However, in Westeros, she is Lady Elise Lannister, the Star of the West, the lion cub of proud Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock. When her two worlds collide and spiral into chaos, will she be able to reign victorious?
1. Appendix I: Lord Tywin Lannister

242 AC brought the birth of a baby boy to Lord Tytos Lannister and his young wife, Lady Jeyne Marbrand. The fair babe, Tywin, he was christened, was named heir to the Westerlands within two years of his birth, following the death of his Grandfather, Lord Gerold "The Golden" Lannister. Years passed, and the boy grew into a man who possessed great intelligence and cunning. He became a skilled warrior, and was knighted on the eve of the War of the Ninepenny Kings (or the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion) at the age of sixteen. Tywin fought in the retinue of his best friend Prince Aerys (who later became King Aerys II the Mad), and at the end of the war was given the honor of personally dubbing Aerys as a knight.

Hardened and battle-tested by fighting in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, on returning home to Casterly Rock Tywin and his brothers were determined to set the Westerlands back to order, which had been falling apart under the inept reign of their father Tytos. In 261 AC, when he was ten-and-nine years of age, he shrewdly put an end to a rebellion within the Westerlands by his Father's bannermen, which gave a much darker meaning to the phrase "A Lannister pays his debts," and inspired the bone-chilling song, "The Rains of Castamere."

After Prince Aerys became King Aerys II in 260 AC following the passing of his Father, King Jaehaerys II, he named his friend Tywin Hand of the King, a position he held for twenty years, providing the nation with much needed peace and prosperity. In 263 AC, Tywin married his cousin, Joanna Lannister, in a lovely wedding at the Sept of Baelor. It is said that in all of his life, this was one of the few times he smiled. Before that, he smiled when Castamere fell, and when King Aerys named him hand. The next time he smiled was at the birth of his twin children, Jaime and Cersei. Over the next seven years, the twins grew, and Joanna fell pregnant again. In 273 AC, she gave birth to a dwarven child, and died soon after from blood loss. Tywin, consumed with loneliness, and grief, blamed the newborn babe for the death of his wife, leading the child, named Tyrion, to be dubbed "Lord Tywin's Bane."

By 278 AC, the twins were 15 years of age, and Tyrion was 8.. It was this year that Tywin, after being prodded several times, made a political union with the daughter of a wealthy Earl, to produce another possible heir, and in the event of an uprising against the Mad King, to provide him with an auxiliary army.

*To read about the political union, see Appendix III

*To read about the Earl's Daughter, see Appendix II

*To read more background about the Reyne Rebellion, click HERE.


	2. Appendix II: The Earl's Daughter

1951 brought the birth of a baby girl to Cygnus Black and Druella Rosier Black, though perhaps the joy would have been greater (for Cygnus, at least) if she had been a boy; it would have meant no stressful attempts to find a marriage, no worries that Walburga, Cygnus' sister, may have children that would inherit the Black Family fortune and Nightingale Hall, the estate of the Blacks. While Grimmauld Place was their London Townhouse, Nightingale was their large and luscious country Estate, greater than even Malfoy Manor (are you surprised? Cygnus Black and all his father's before him were Counts, whereas the Malfoys were typically Viscounts). The couple named the girl Bellatrix, and brought her and her younger sisters Andromeda and Narcissa up to believe their pure-blood values and philosophies. All three eventually attended Hogwarts and were sorted into Slytherin House.

At ten and nine years of age, Bellatrix joined the ranks of the Death Eaters, formerly called the Knights of Walpurgis. She soon became a member of Voldemort's prestigious inner circle, and subsequently became infatuated with the Dark Lord, who with no lands backing his title, was therefore frowned upon by Lord Cygnus. After years of evading the subject and saying no to all suitors her father proposed, Bellatrix was finally betrothed to Lord Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock, after her father reached out countless times. Though she protested it, she was too late. Before she was even told, plans were finalized, so there was no way she could walk out of it and still have children that would inherit Nightingale Hall and all of the entitlements that came with it.

And so Bellatrix was forced into a union of matrimony with a man she didn't even know, and never wanted to know. Needless to say, they got on terribly.

*To read about the political union, see Appendix III

*To read about Lord Tywin Lannister, see Appendix I


	3. Appendix III: A Turbulent Union

Their lives intertwined in 1978 (or 278 AC), five years after the death of Tywin's beloved Joanna. Tywin was less than thrilled about the match, but knew it was the wisest thing to do for House Lannister. Therefore, he put his thoughts aside, and accepted the match which was nothing more to him than a political alliance, and an opportunity to produce more heirs; which he would most certainly need if Jaime continued to pursue Knighthood. He could be killed or injured, and the very last thing Tywin wanted at this point was the bane of his existence, Tyrion, to turn the kingdom he fought so hard to restore into a vineyard and whorehouse. So, Tywin accepted the proposal of marriage from Lord Cygnus Black, Earl of Nightingale Hall and General of the Rooks, concerning his unwed eldest daughter, Bellatrix. When he told his children, Tywin explained that it was for the good of the family, and that he hardly even expected to care for the woman. Again, he was right.

Lord Tywin was a glacier in every sense of the word: cool, calculating, cunning, clever, and strong. Bellatrix was the polar opposite of him in this regard and seemingly all others: She was all wildfire, swift, quick, passionate, twisted, yet beautiful. Even her dark curls opposed Lord Tywin's golden mane. It was said that opposites attract, but this was clearly not the case in this particular union.

Though neither of them got any true pleasure from it, they consummated the marriage, which was already off to an unhappy start, and within a few months had conceived a child. Lady Bellatrix's pregnancy didn't make tensions between herself and the Lannisters any easier, though both were overjoyed at the prospect of a child, in their own minds. So vast were their differences that they could hardly decide what to name the child. Eventually, they chose to give it two names, so that both house lines could continue and, that in the event of the divorce that both of them would be more than happy to have, the child is still recognized as both of their heirs.

Lord Cygnus, being the proud man that he was, along with Lord Tywin, who was just as if not more, built in an act of succession into the marriage contract that stated that the eldest child of Lady Bellatrix and Lord Tywin, whether male or female, would inherit Nightingale Hall and The Westerlands. Cygnus pressed this act because he did not want to make the same mistake he did with his own marriage that put his line at risk of disinheritance, the birth of three daughters, and no sons. This way, when he was gone, Lady Druella and their children would never be left out in the cold, for his blood would continue to possess the castle. As for Tywin, he was soon displeased with his own heirs. His eldest, Cersei, was a girl with a quick temper and a quicker tongue. Though he loved her, he was wary to put the legacy that he built up from ash to risk. Then there was his son and lawful heir, Jaime, who aspired to be a knight, and seemed to have little interest in ruling. Next in line was Tyrion, his youngest son, who brought back the most painful of Lord Tywin's memories; the death of his dear Joanna. Since Jaime didn't want to inherit, and Lord Tywin didn't want Tyrion to inherit, it fell to the child of Lady Bellatrix to inherit his legacy. Yes, despite the gender of the child Jaime would still remain first in line as long as lawfully possible, but this particular Act was a certain _assurance_ that both Lord Tywin and Lord Cygnus would not only tie up their loose ends, but also ensure the legacies of both prosperous families would remain intact for years to come.

*To read about Lord Tywin Lannister, see Appendix I

*To read about the Earl's daughter, see Appendix II


	4. Chapter 1: The Star of the West

_Casterly Rock, the first day of the first month of 280 AC or January 1st, 1980 AD_

Outside Lady Bellatrix's bedchambers, Lord Tywin paced back and forth as he clasped his hands together nervously. For hours now, Lady Bellatrix had been in labor. Her screams brought back memories of Joanna...

_Flashback, Casterly Rock, 273 AC _

Joanna, the love of his life, who had been gone for nearly seven years. Joanna, who died to bring a little monstrosity into the world. He had known deep down that something was wrong towards the end of it. Tywin rushed into the birthing room, and was at his wife's side within seconds, despite protests from the septas and midwives. He held her in his arms as she bled and bled and nothing could be done to save her. And once she was gone, he turned to his son, whom his darling dead wife had called Tyrion. This child _killed_ his wife. This baby that was put in his arms _ripped_ her open and now she was gone. How would he tell Jaime and Cersei? How would he go on, and raise three children alone? His hands began to shake with rage and grief as he thrust the babe back into the arms of a midwife. He wanted to send it away, to drown it in the sea. But what good would that do the family? This was his son, no matter how much he hated that fact. So, Tywin put the thoughts of infanticide out of his mind. Again, he was pushed away as the silent sisters began to prepare Joanna's bloodless body for burial. Tywin still had her limp hand in his. He wanted to hold on, more than anything, he wanted to hold on to her. He wanted her to stay, here with him. A silent sister took her hand from his. Tywin was silent. He was numb. His better half, his lioness, his everything was lost to him.

Tywin never knew how he found the strength to walk out of Joanna's chambers that day. Everything was a blur. He didn't hear what Genna said as he walked by. His clothes were covered in blood. _Her_ blood. He had to tell Jaime and Cersei what happened. He held his cubs as they cried behind closed doors. Tywin did not cry. Not there, not where his children could see. But that night, when Jaime and Cersei had gone to bed, Tywin walked along the beach alone. He let the salty sea take him in, and cried. His tears mixed with the salty water. He knew she would know what to do to make everything better, to make his children smile again. And he knew that with her gone he couldn't do it.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Yet somehow, the years past. Somehow, life went on. Nothing was the same without her, but Tywin knew it never would be. By now, it had been seven years. The twins were 14, Tyrion was seven, and Tywin had another child on the way. It was the thought of a child that got Tywin through Lady Bellatrix's labor, and the thought of the child and it's future that made him so terrified to lose it.

"My Lord," a voice called, snapping him back to the present. Tywin turned to the door of Bellatrix's chambers, and was greeted with Narcissa's beaming face. She herself was four months pregnant, yet still she insisted to be present for the birth of her most beloved sister's first child. Though Lord Tywin and Lady Bellatrix never got along to say the least, it seemed to be quite the opposite with her youngest sister, Narcissa. While she was still a Black, Narcissa seemed to lack the crazed look Tywin had seen in the eyes of both Bellatrix and her cousin, Sirius. She was cold in demeanor, and much calmer than her wild sister. In Tywin's opinion, she was certainly the more tolerable of the two, and made for an excellent good-sister. Tywin walked towards her, and into the birthing room. He heard her close the door behind him as a midwife walked towards him.

"It's a girl, my Lord." she said, before handing the babe to him. Tywin took his daughter in his arms. He rocked her gently, as a smile tugged at his lips. His child survived, and he now had a suitable heir, as did Lord Cygnus. Tywin examined his daughter. She had light brown wisps of hair, which would one day form dark luscious curls. She also had her mother's face shape, but as the infant opened her eyes, Tywin was greeted with the same green eyes flecked with gold that he himself had. If he was lucky, she would also be blessed with cunning that all the other lannister children seemed to lack. Tywin put his lips to his daughter's forehead, silently thanking the gods he thought had forsaken him for this gift.

Tywin glanced at the woman he was lawfully obligated to call his wife. Lady Bellatrix's brow was thick with perspiration, and some of her dark curls stuck to her face. Still breathing hard from the labor, she reached out for her daughter.

"Give her to me," Lady Bellatrix demanded, in response to which Tywin glared at the witch. He refused to let anything separate him from his daughter, not even the cursed woman he legally called his wife. "Tywin give her to me now, or so help me!" Bellatrix fumed, just as the infant had closed her eyes. Tywin said nothing, and simply held a finger to his lips, silencing the irritable woman. Sometimes, silence speaks louder than words.


	5. Chapter 2: The Calm Before the Storm

_POV Cersei:_

Elise gurgled. Cersei thought she saw a smile tug at her lord father's lips. Men say he never smiled, but Cersei's Aunt Genna always told her otherwise. She said Lord Tywin smiled when King Aerys named him hand, when Tarbeck Hall came crashing down on Lady Ellen and her children, when he wed Cersei's late Lady Mother, Joanna, and when Cersei and her twin, Jaime, were born. Cersei looked from her baby sister to her Lord Father's face once again. His face shown with pride, and Cersei was sure there was a smile playing behind his lips. It was then she knew, come what may, that the Lannisters would fight for their newest edition, even if it meant bloodshed. Ever since the babe's birth she had been called the Star of the West and the Star of House Lannister, because of her mother's family tradition of naming their children after stars, and her place in House Lannister. Because of the act of succession and overall public preference, the westerman hailed the infant as next in line to Casterly Rock after Jaime.

A fortnight after her sister's birth, Cersei's Lord Father grudgingly returned to King's Landing. Though at first unwilling to leave Elise in the charge of her mother, he was finally convinced by Lady Genna that she would be fine, as Genna herself would be staying on with the older Lannister children. And so, Lord Tywin departed for King's Landing, not to return for eleven moons.

It had been nearly a year when Lord Tywin next got leave to see his children. He was, Cersei noticed, displeased to hear rumors of Bellatrix's infidelity and allegiance with a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort, and was even less pleased when he was told that she had left Casterly earlier that day, with no by-your-leave or announcement of intention to return. When her stepmother finally did arrive, Cersei bore witness to the terror that was her father's wrath. He never lay a hand on his wife, no, but shot back at her belligerent remarks and threats with his own. As Cersei lay in her bedchamber to sleep that night, she could hear bits and pieces of their quarrel. She heard her father confess he wanted a divorce, and she heard her stepmother's disagreement. Her father accused Lady Bellatrix of adultery and neglect, one of which she blatantly admitted to, and one which sparked her screams once more. "Yes, I'm having an affair. Happy? Satisfied? But to accuse me of neglecting _my own daughter _is utterly preposterous, and one could say you have done the same if not worse, all these months you've been gone," Bellatrix's screams echoed down the halls of the castle. 'This must be how the Casterlys felt when Lann the Clever tricked them out of the fortress,' Cersei concluded, from her feelings of annoyance at the situation that kept her awake. She heard her father say something back, followed by the slamming of Lady Bellatrix's chamber door. Tywin Lannister had gotten the last word. Cersei smiled at that knowledge, rolled over on her side, and drifted off to sleep.

_POV Tywin:_

The greatly anticipated tourney of Harrenhal had begun days before. Lord Tywin, however, remained in Kings Landing as he and King Aerys were not on good terms, what with Aerys' increased madness after the defiance of Duskendale. Nearly three days into the tourney, Lord Tywin's son, Jaime, had returned to Kings Landing on Aerys' orders, dressed in the armor of the Kingsguard. Upon his arrival, Tywin, though shocked at the sight of his Heir donning the armor of a King's Guard, kept his true feelings concealed.

"Father," Jaime greeted, as Lord Tywin stood from his desk and looked his son up and down. He walked around the desk, so that he was now eye to eye with his son.

"You're wearing a white cloak," Tywin stated, his face and his mind prepared for the worst. "Why?"

"On the first day of the tourney, King Aerys swore me into the Kingsguard. I begged him to allow me to participate, but he refused and sent me back here to guard Queen Rhaella and Prince Viserys." Jaime responded, but Tywin knew what Aerys had done. That madman had stolen away his son and heir, leaving him with no one to succeed him but the imp and his one-year-old daughter. Tywin's fury was indeed tremendous. So great in fact, that, the day Aerys returned to the Red Keep from the Tourney, Lord Tywin Lannister, who had been hand of the king for nigh on twenty years, resigned his post and with a curt 'by your leave' departed for Casterly Rock, all while Aerys bellowed at him on his way out of the Throne room.

_Two months later_

Tywin sat by the waning firelight in Elise's nursery. His golden hair seemed to gleam an amber color in the dim firelight. He pulled out a letter he had received earlier that day from cornelius fudge, the minister for magic. He had waited until the end of the day to open it, after finally deciding it was high time to find out exactly what Bellatrix had gotten herself into this time.

December 8th, 1981

Lord Tywin Lannister,

I regret to inform you that in the late hours of yesterday evening, your wife, Lady Bellatrix, was captured and arrested in connection with the gruesome torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. She is not only accused of this crime, but also of being a loyal and dedicated follower of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." On account of these accusations, Lady Bellatrix, along with her companions Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Bartemius Crouch Jr. will be tried in Courtroom Ten by the Council of Magical Law led by Bartemius Crouch Sr. on the 14th of February, 1982. On a more pleasant note, your divorce papers have gone through legislation, and you and Lady Bellatrix will be legally separated following settlement of property in Courtroom Ten directly before Lady Bellatrix's trial. Child custody arrangements shall be decided in a hearing after the trial, as Lady Bellatrix's legal status will change the progression of the proceedings. With your profound wit, I expect you to win custody whether Lady Bellatrix is free or not, but be sure you have character witnesses regardless, as they will likely be called upon. The hearing starts at 9:00 AM February 14, 1982 AD or 282 BC. I await your owl.

Cornelius Oswald Fudge

Minister for Magic

Tywin growled softly. With a glance at his sleeping daughter, he made plans to reply to Fudge in the morning, before breakfast, and that he would tell his children and siblings of the situation at hand afterwards. With a sigh, Tywin stood and kissed his baby daughter goodnight, before heading to his own chambers. But he couldn't help but notice as he left the nursery the peaceful expression on her face. So pure, despite the brewing storm of Aerys' madness that threatened to swallow the Seven Kingdoms whole, what with the recent abduction of Lyanna Stark by Rhaegar Targaryen and Brandon Stark's supposed journey to King's Landing.

He had already lost his golden son, and now that insufferable woman wanted to take his daughter too. He would not let his children go that easily. Not this time.

Tywin awoke the next morning, and promptly joined his family, including his elder daughter, Cersei, younger son Tyrion, sister Genna, and brothers Kevan, Tygett, and Gerion in the Dining Hall for breakfast.

"Brother, you look troubled," Genna observed, as Tywin entered the hall.

"Is there news of the Lady Bellatrix?" Kevan inquired, earning him an approving look from his elder brother.

"Indeed," Tywin responded, and began to inform his family of the previous day's events, "Late last night I opened the letter I received from Cornelius Fudge earlier in the morning. Lady Bellatrix is apparently standing accused of the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom, and of being a death eater. I was also informed that the divorce legislation went through the courts, and the hearing will take place before her trial." Tywin informed his family, with a sense of triumph.

"And what of your daughter?" Genna asked when her brother had finished. Lord Tywin's triumph was quick to fade back to the troubled look Genna had noticed earlier. Cersei and Tyrion turned their attentions back towards their father as well, curious to know what would become of their little sister.

"After the trial, custody will be settled. I will require you, Genna, Kevan, Cersei, and Jaime to stand as my character witnesses. I am assumed to receive at least partial custody, but knowing Lady Bellatrix, an army of lawyers will surely be present to defend her. I want every assurance that Elise will remain with us, at least until she is old enough to go to Hogwarts." Tywin responded, to which his children nodded. Genna, however, looked at him with a look that questioned the necessity of the lengths he vowed to go in order to keep his daughter at his side. At the sight of said look, Tywin stood and added with a cold fury, "And I will be dead and rotting in the ground before I let King Aerys or Lady Bellatrix take another one of my children!"

Genna bowed her head in sympathetic submission towards her eldest brother and lord, who left the dining hall in a brisk fashion, with Kevan close behind him.


	6. Chapter 3: Courtroom 10

1982 brought the second name day of Lady Elise Lannister, and the early months also brought the court date that would determine the little girl's future. She was doted on by all her relations, who came together at the Rock to celebrate her birth. This year, however, only her father's family was present due to her mother's arrest, and her parents impending divorce.

_February 14th, 1982 or 282_

_Druella POV_

The Lannisters were already there when Cygnus and Druella arrived with their party of lawyers. Druella's long blonde hair was pulled back, held in place by a silver comb engraved with black roses, the sigil of her forefathers. Her face was pale and elegant, but today it was also tight with worry. She grasped her husband's arm tighter when she saw the pride of lions they were up against. Cygnus placed his hand on hers comfortingly as he glanced in the same direction. It seemed like a century had passed since they all stood in the Sept at Casterly Rock, Bellatrix exchanging her vows with Lord Tywin. Things were changing now, and very quickly.

Her middle daughter had run off with a Muggle-born, her youngest daughter's husband had barely escaped prison, and her eldest was not only being divorced, but charged with the torture of a young couple and their son. If she was acquitted, the family name would be laden with scandal, for the fourth time in the past five years. Prior to this, Druella's nephew Sirius had run away from home and was subsequently disowned. Three years later, his younger brother Regulus was killed in the service of the Dark Lord, so the world was told. Not even Druella knew the true circumstances of his death. Then in 1981, her middle daughter ran off with a muggle born and though Druella was reluctant to let go, iron-willed Walburga blasted her off the family tree as well.

Their children had defiled their reputation. Walburga new it, Cygnus knew it, Druella knew it. No longer was the Black name one to be feared, but one to be shunned. Now, it was better to be anything but a Black, the stigma of the Wizarding World. Even the Malfoy name was preferable, despite their known self-preservation streak.

However, if they were lucky, the binding legal contracts that Druella's husband had carefully crafted would hold true and the heir her eldest produced would not only be the key to the west but also to Nightingale Hall.

Druella felt her body tense as Bartemius Crouch Sr. entered the chamber. She rose with her husband, and once they sat the long-dreaded proceedings began.

"The court rules that in light of the present circumstances, a divorce will be issued. All that you possessed individually before this... turbulent union, belongs to you still. As such, Lord Tywin, your lands, equities, and titles remain unaffected just as Lady Bellatrix's would if she weren't facing a life sentence." Bartemius Crouch judged, and Druella's heart drop into her stomach. Without means of creating another heir, the Black line would be gone within the decade.

"Your honor, I object," the Black's head attorney, Corban Yaxley, stated with an arrogant air. Though quite recently vindicated of all crimes in which he may have committed while in the service of Lord Voldemort, Yaxley had bounced back rather quickly, deciding to pursue a career in law and law enforcement within the ministry.

"On what grounds, Yaxley?" Crouch questioned, irritation prickling through his words.

"Insanity, your Honor," Yaxley announced, and the low whispers that had surrounded the courtroom faded into the walls.

"Insanity?" Crouch said inquisitively. He knew well of the insanity plea, but could hardly imagine its use in such a case.

"Yes, your honor. Lady Bellatrix has clearly been under the influence of a powerful imperius curse, for some time now. She loves her daughter deeply, and would never neglect her daughter nor partake in an amorous affair with anyone other than her husband, for her love for her lord husband is unmatched by that of any other," Yaxely recited, though both families knew it was a lie. Druella sighed. She knew her daughter, her eldest, darling daughter, was not under the influence of anything except her love and admiration for the Dark Lord. While Druella and her husband shared his beliefs, they never joined his ranks, nor approved of the extreme lengths he went to prove his point.

"It has been decided," Crouch began, jolting Druella out of her thoughts, "That the courts of men deem you, Lady Bellatrix, and you, Lord Tywin, legally separate bodies forthwith. When your daughter comes of age, she will firstly proliferate the Black family by means of artificial insemination, since all remaining in the extent male line are imprisoned. Upon the completion of this task, Lord Tywin, you have full rights to choose a husband you deem worthy of her hand, for breeding purposes or otherwise, so long as her children of the Black lineage remain Blacks. Your daughter is and will remain, the heir to Nightingale Hall and the Rooks, and your own heir presumed to Casterly Rock. Count Cygnus Black and Countess Druella Black will have visiting rights since Lady Elise is the heir, unaffected by whether or not Lady Bellatrix has any custody claim at all, as will be determined forthwith. Until then, the session is dismissed," Crouch finished, the sound of his wooden gavel ringing throughout the courtroom.

Druella sighed, hiding her face in her hands. So far, things weren't looking up for the Black family name, though they did at least have a guarantee that their Granddaughter would ensure the family line remains extant in the male line. Perhaps that was all they would get. Druella grasped her husband's hand. Perhaps it was enough for now.

_Bellatrix POV_

Lady Black sat in a great oak chair. Though chained, she held her head high and sat as if she were upon a throne.

"Bring out the accused" Bartemius Crouch Sr. ordered, as three more ragged men were dragged out. The biggest of the men, called Rodolphus, had shoulder length dark brown locks of hair, and in the two months, he had been imprisoned, had grown a substantial beard. The second was his auburn-haired brother, Rabastan. He too was no longer the clean-shaven lad he was prior to his arrest. The third was a young boy, no older than nineteen, though prison had already dulled his sandy-blond hair and hollowed out his cheeks. His tongue flicked like that of a snake as he surveyed the room through angry, hooded eyes.

The biggest of the men sat silent and still, with his head down, while his brother's eyes glazed nervously across the courtroom, looking for some escape, some reprieve. The boy stared into the distance, as if in a trance.

"Do the accused have any final words," Came the cool, authoritative voice of Bartemius Crouch Sr.

Lady Black spoke up, her head held proudly as her dark locks fell around her gaunt face, vowing, "The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!"

Bellatrix knew that this proclamation sealed her fate, all of their fates, but she knew her words rang true. Her Dark Lord would return one day and free them, they would be exalted above all others.

Bartemius Crouch's baritone voice pierced through her thoughts. "Lady Black, you and your colleagues are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban. Guards, take these prisoners, excluding Lady Bellatrix, to Azkaban straightaway." The gavel rang out again, and orderlies rushed forward to reclaim the three male prisoners.

Those who had come to watch the trial made haste in leaving soon after its proceedings had ended. It was then that Bellatrix realized, upon catching sight of her daughter, that she may never see her again; that she wouldn't be able to keep her beautiful baby from the clutches of the westerosi muggles. She felt her jaw slack, and as she regretted everything, just for a moment. She regretted her frivolousness, and she regretted not being as vigilant as she should have been.

Not only had her service to her love, the dark lord, been seemingly terminated by a boy no more than one... but it caused her to lose her daughter in the end.

No, the life she would have had with her at Casterly Rock wasn't bound to be much more pleasant; with the Lannisters constantly at odds with the raven that perched atop their den, but it felt like a betrayal. Yet as quickly as it came, her regret vanished and became fury. Fury, which would drive her through her life sentence until her one true love came for her.

_Tywin POV_

He couldn't lose. Not when his wife...no, _ex_-wife... was facing a life sentence. The Blacks were finished for certain. And as for his daughter, well, Bellatrix would never touch her again, never hurt her again.

He hated Bellatrix for leaving their daughter alone, for taking a lover. He hated her for every time she butted heads with Cersei, and for every time she lied, and every time she purposely went against his wishes.

The Blacks had a good lawyer, that fact was undeniable. But Tywin had something far better- his children. Cersei's testimony could seal the fate they strived towards, thanks to not only the truth she would tell, but her youth and presumed innocence, for they say that truth comes from the mouths of babes.

Genna sat to Tywin's right, holding Elise, and Kevan to his left. Cersei, Jaime, and even Tyrion sat beside Genna, all attentive and hoping for the best. The third -and most important- part of the trial began after the three deviant wizards were taken out. Tywin tensed when he thought of what was at stake, though he had previously been confident. He took his baby girl from Genna, just so that he could hold her while a council of wizards decided her future. Bartemius Crouch's gavel rang throughout the courtroom, and all the whispers faded into nothing.

Tywin held his daughter close. He would not lose her today.

_Cersei POV_

"Lady Bellatrix" Crouch's voice sounded, "Since you are the child's mother, we are inclined to give you periodical visiting rights throughout your prison sentence to see your daughter. This will not change unless a character witness confirms the claims of partial neglect and adultery detailed previously in the divorce.

"I now ask Cersei Lannister to take the stand," Crouch boomed, as all the Blacks held their breath. They knew her testimony could seal the case, for better or for worse. But Cersei knew this too. She looked to her father, who nodded firmly at her, and her twin, who smiled at her. As she proudly walked across the marble floor, the clack of her heels echoed across the room. Lifting her crimson gown, she climbed the few steps to the podium.

Yaxley glared Cersei down the entire time. She stared back. 'A Lioness is not afraid of a raven, nor a sheep, nor a bat. I can be strong as my Lord Father, I can have the courage of my Lady Mother,' Cersei told herself, ambition and confidence encompassing her.

"Lady Lannister, do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do," Cersei bit her tongue. 'Most of it, anyway,' Cersei mused to herself.

"How old are you, Lady Cersei?" Crouch questioned the girl with golden hair.

"Five-and-ten years, your Honor," Cersei stated matter-of-factly.

"Now tell me, my Lady, did you ever notice anything... abnormal about your father's marriage to Lady Bellatrix?" Crouch questioned in a benevolent manner, but Cersei knew exactly what he wanted to know.

"Yes, your Honor," She answered innocently, glancing at Lady Bellatrix. She smirked at her former step-mother, before turning her gaze back to the judge.

"Pray tell, child, what did you see? What did you hear?"

For the first time in her life, Cersei saw fear flash across Bellatrix's eyes.

"Well," She began, "One night, about a year ago, Father was home from the Capitol. He was angry when he found out that Lady Bellatrix left earlier that day with no comment as to where she was going or who she was seeing. She left my sister alone, Aunt Genna and I found her in the Nursery, playing by herself, far too near to the window. When Lady Bellatrix returned very late that night, my Lord Father was… livid to say the least. Lady Bellatrix's chamber is rather near to mine, and that night I heard quite a bit of their quarrel. My father confessed he wanted a divorce and full custody, and... she challenged him. She openly admitted to having an affair, but insisted she did not neglect my sister, something I find hard to believe. She said she would bring the Lannister line down with her if it came to it, and now it seems that it has. To tell you the truth, your honor, things had never been benevolent between the two of them, and any danger that could have come to my sister was the last straw for my lord father." Cersei finished, her eyes glazed over with tears. While those tears were certainly real in light of the events that night, she used her heart to her advantage in this moment.

"It seems," Bartemius Crouch began slowly, "that Lady Cersei's testimony falls in line not only with Lord Lannister's, but also disproves Lady Bellatrix's testimony. Under the effects of the Imperius curse or not, the court rules that neglect did occur, and that Lord Tywin is exercising his explicit right as a father to not only divorce for the sake of his family's harmony, but to request custody for the safety of the child in light of this recent revelation. Full custody of Capella Black or Elise Lannister is therefore granted to Lord Tywin until he allows otherwise or she comes of age. Until then, there will be no contact between mother and daughter, for the sake of the child." With a final glance around the courtroom, to all the anxious faces, Crouch concluded the trial of the century. Upon this announcement, the gavel sounded once more, proclaiming the case closed.

There was an uproar from the spectators, and Bellatrix screamed. Yaxley growled, ripping his files in two. Cersei smirked, first at the wizards in disarray, and then at her father.

A/N: Wow! This chapter took me a long time to write! I'm definitely including a CerseixBellatrix reunion much much later, look out for a chapter called Battle of the Bitches lol. AS always, hmu with comments and suggestions, and don't forget to vote! Thank you! ~Elise


End file.
